Non-planar transistor structures provide a means to achieve high device performance in a small footprint. The fabrication of such structures is often limited by the material properties of the substances used to create those structures. Channel material engineering in non-planar transistor structures, such as tri-gate, finFET, and gate-all-around architectures, as described herein, offers an opportunity to achieve high mobility and improve transistor performance.